Stolen Kisses
by jasminelovessvu
Summary: Alex has it bad for Olivia, but Olivia is committed to someone Alex cannot stand. When they become friends, Alex tries to make a move. This is their story. Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the computer used to type this story & the thoughts behind it. All other credit goes to Dick Wolf & The Law & Order franchise. :
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Kisses Chapter 1.**

Her brown hair is perfect. It is long and with just enough volume to make it look slightly curly. She is the only distraction that I allow myself to have, kind of like my dirty little secret at work. She's almost perfect. The only thing not perfect about her is her boyfriend, Trevor Langan.

I find myself thinking about Olivia way too often and I always wonder if she thinks about me too. Today is a hard day for me, I just lost a huge double homicide and when walking out of the courthouse, I saw Olivia and Trevor sneak a kiss. Sometimes I feel like this job is too much for me. I walked back to the DA's office and took the stairs up to the 9th floor because I didn't feel like seeing anyone.

As I made my way up the massive stairs I stopped on the 7th floor landing and put my back against the wall and had no control over my body sliding down and bending my head over my knees. I let out a few tears and then stood back up and walked the rest of the way. It was four in the afternoon and once I got to my office I closed the door and started cleaning up my desk. It's Friday night and I need to tidy up before taking off. I call down to my favorite pizza parlor and order a pizza to be delivered. I have so much to do. I start in on my paperwork while waiting for the pizza and before long I am making my way downstairs to greet the pizza guy. He hands me my all veggie pizza and I hand the boy a twenty. I make my way to the elevator and on my way up Olivia pops into my mind. I wish she were a crucial part of this case so I could have her in my office going over her testimony about the case. I just really need to be close to her right now. It kills me to see her so happy with Trevor who has made my life a living hell since I started as SVU's ADA.

I sit at my desk and open the pizza up and grab a slice. Taking the first bite reminds me of all the too many times I am eating dinner in my office alone. I never seem to make it back to my apartment until after nine on Fridays. I am still not sure why though. I could always just work from my home, but then I am completely alone. Before I finish my piece of pizza, I hear an all too familiar voice in my doorway.

"Counselor, can we plead out the robbery and sexual assault case?"

I pause for a moment. How I despise Trevor and all he stands for. Why would he give up his exceptional talent as a lawyer and defend scumbags all day I think to myself.

" Mr. Langan, I have strong enough evidence against your client to put him away for a very long time. Why should I consider a deal at all?"

"He was acting out of hatred towards himself. He was victimized by the now victim for years and he just made a mistake. Please Alex, have a heart."

When Trevor said that, I just wanted to scream that I have a heart and he is breaking it by dating Olivia, but of course I had to be professional. I sucked it up and took a deep breath.

"I'll see what I can do."

With that he smiled and walked out of the room. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted a familiar number. His name is Bobby. We dated for 2 years and broke it off when we decided we are better as friends. I really needed his advice about Olivia. To my surprise he didn't text back right away so I finished up what I was going to eat of my pizza and packed the rest up to take home. I grabbed all my paperwork and placed it neatly into my briefcase and headed to the elevator. The ride down seemed quicker than usual and I made my way to my car that was parked outside. I drove the short distance to my apartment and the doorman greeted me and asked me how my day was. I talked to him for a while and then made my way to the penthouse. I walked in and kicked my heels off. Long days mean sore feet. I wish it wasn't so quiet in here tonight. I could barely hear the city noises outside which always comforts me. I pulled out my phone hoping for a text back from Bobby, but there wasn't one. A few minutes later there was a text from Olivia. I was nervous to read what it said.

"Alex, Trevor had to go out of town, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner or something."

I read the text for what seemed to be the tenth time before I started to respond.

"I'd love to. Come to my apt. We can order in."

I sent that text knowing full well that I ate just a couple hours ago, but I just wanted Olivia to come over. I went into my bedroom and changed into some tight jeans and a slim v-neck tee shirt that clung close to my body. I wanted to make Olivia see that I am more than just some ADA that she works with. I wanted her to see a beautiful blonde girl who has a lot going for her and needs that special someone.

It wasn't too long before there was a knock on my door and I saw through the peephole that it was none other than Detective Benson. I tried to make sure Olivia did not think I was sitting there just waiting for her to show up so I let her stand outside for about a minute before I turned the knob to let her in. I pulled the door open and to my surprise Olivia had brought some Italian food from my favorite little Italian Bistro. I smile a little as I take a quick look over Olivia's beautiful curves. Oh how I could get lost in those! I have a feeling that Olivia noticed me checking her out so I try to break the ice.

"Liv, thanks for the food. You went to my favorite place!"  
"Yeah, I was in the neighborhood. How was your day?"

"I have been pretty good, just relaxing. Come on in. Let me grab some silverware and plates and we can eat in the dining room."

I motion her into the kitchen. This is only the second time that Olivia has been to my apartment. I made sure it was sparkling clean before she came over and not a thing was out of place. I put on soft jazz music to play in the background so it wouldn't seem awkwardly quiet and even sprayed a little bit of my perfume in the living area so it would smell like I actually spend a little time here. We grab the plates and silverware and make our way to the table. We chat a little bit about work and about how amazing this food is and suddenly I find myself in Olivia's beautiful trance. She is so gorgeous. Her plump lips with that smirk she has when she talks is getting unbearable so I decide to change subject.

"Liv, do you want to watch a movie? I have lots of Blu Rays and Netflix on my Roku player. Or we could watch a TV show or something."

"Anything will be fine." Olivia chimes back while moving her bangs out of her eye.

I walk over and grab her plate with mine and take them to the kitchen. I tell Olivia to put on something and tell her that I am going to change into something more comfortable since it was warm in the apartment. I quickly walk to the end of the hallway change into some shorts and walk back out to the living room. Olivia has picked out a familiar but good TV show about law. One of my favorites. I've already seen this episode, but since Olivia picked it, I won't say anything.

"Nice pick Detective."

"It's my favorite show besides working so much I can never catch up with it."

I sit down on the couch and signal for Olivia to sit next to me. I grab a blanket and drape it over the side of the couch. I am sure I will need it in a minute. During the first commercial break Olivia turns towards me and I feel my heart drop.

"Alex, do you think it would be a bad thing if I took a job in Seattle? I want to tell Trevor, but his entire life is here. There is a state of the art computer crimes team up there and it would be great for me to refresh and develop other skills than sex crimes."

I pause for what seems like forever. Why would she think that she should leave here. Doesn't she know I need her here? Why would she even tell me about this?

"Liv..."

I scoot closer to her on the couch. It is time for me to make my move on her. Tell her that she needs to stay because she makes you happy and she is the one you want to be with. Just tell her Alex!

"... I think you should think about if it is something that you really want to do and once you decide, and then I would tell Trevor. Don't make him sad that you are leaving unless you know that is for sure what you would like to do."

I take another short pause and Olivia picks up on me hesitating.

"Alex, that is great advice. What do you think I should do or what would you do if you were in my position? They offered me the position a couple of days ago."

"I would do what would make me happy. You have to make yourself happy. You know?"

Olivia smiled and rested her head on the back of the couch. She let out a small sign that was barely audible. Even her breathing makes me all giddy inside. I can't believe I did not tell her how I felt. This is crazy Alex. Just tell her dang.

I moved even closer to her and smiled. Then her phone rang.

"Sorry Alex, I have to take this outside. I'll be back in a minute."

Olivia walked out the door and while I was waiting for her, I went into the kitchen and poured two glasses of red wine. I changed the music to a slower paced classical soulful song and started doing the dishes. It was almost ten minutes later when Olivia came back in. I dried my hands and handed her the glass of wine. I did not want to ask her who it was because I was already sure that it was Trevor telling her goodnight since it was almost eleven. We went back to the living room and sat on the couch again. This time I made sure that I sat close enough to her that she was still comfortable, but I could smell her wonderful perfume. We drank and talked. As soon as she was done, I took her glass and asked if she would like more. She nodded and I made my way back into the kitchen to grab her another drink. Walking back out, I saw Olivia playing with her hair and when I gave her back her glass of wine I leaned in and kissed her.

Olivia jerked back and was very surprised. She stumbled over her words.

"Al.. lex, wha what was that?"

She questioned my kiss. Oh no, I made a mistake. Shit, how do I fix this? Think Cabot.

"I'm so sorry Olivia. That was a mistake. Please... please forget that happened."

I quickly got up from the couch and start walking to the kitchen to toss my wine. I see Olivia get up and walk towards me. I don't know what to say or how to explain myself. I start breathing deeply and close my eyes. If I can't see her I don't have to face this right?

**Author's Note: Thanks for checking out my first chapter of Stolen Kisses. I hope you liked. Let me know how it went and if I should keep going. Thanks again for reading. PS who else is stocked for Season 14! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stolen Kisses Chapter 2**

**Author's note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I did not want to leave you hanging for too long so I made this one as quickly as I could. Please read, review, and beg SVU to bring Alex back :P Sorry this is a short update and sorry for the wait.**

Olivia walks up behind me. I know we have to talk about what just happened, but I am freaking out. What the hell did I just do?

"Alex, what was that?"

I pause for a full three minutes and then take a deep breath in.

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I.."

I felt myself stumbling over my words again and my mind was running one hundred miles an hour.

"Liv, please… you have to understand… I've had these feelings for you for so long that I couldn't contain them any longer. I know I shouldn't have invited you over. I… I am sorry. I really wish this had gone better like it did in my head."

"Alex, I'm flattered. I really am. I am seeing Trevor. I..I think you are beautiful, and I am flattered."

I guess I am not the only one stumbling on my words here.

"I think you are a great friend and maybe we need to sit down and talk about this Lex."

She grabs onto my hand and I follow her lead. We make our way back to the same couch that awkward kiss happened on. She smiles as she holds my hand.

"I am honored that a beautiful woman like you would be interested in me like that. I do have strong feelings for Trevor though and I have to respect him. It is nothing against you. I really want to be your friend though Alex. Your friendship means so much to me."

I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach. I have not felt this low in my life. Olivia is the one person who I believed could make my life complete. She is the one I would give anything to be with.

"Alex, you still with me?"

I mumble out a less than audible "ya" but Olivia doesn't hear it.

"Alex… Earth to Alex Cabot."

"Sorry Olivia, I was thinking."

"About what? You can talk to me."

"I just got my hopes up I guess. I know you are with Langan, it just hurts you know?"

"I understand Lex, I really do. If I wasn't with Trevor, things may be different."

At that moment, I saw a gloss in her eyes. She looked at me like I have never seen anyone look at me. There was something there. Did I just make her realize how real these feelings were? A tear slowly slid down my face. I couldn't be the Ice Princess I wanted to be. My guard came falling down around me. I went from one tear to full on bawling. I felt like I couldn't breath. Olivia put her arm around me and pulled me close to her and I saw her expression through the corner of my eye. She was hurting too. I turned to her and whispered quietly to Olivia.

"I'm in love with you Olivia."

Olivia smiled and gave me a slight nod. I looked down and she was still holding my hand. I start to get up and Olivia still has my hand and as I try to pull away she stands and pulls me close to her. She embraced me in a warm hug that felt like it lasted for hours. We release from the hug and I look back into her eyes. We've been talking and trying to handle this confusing situation for a while and it's after one in the morning now. I need to sleep. Emotions have been crazy and I need aspirin and a pillow.

"Liv, stay."

I only say two words. She knows exactly what I mean. I know this is not a good idea, but I need her to stay with me tonight.

"Of course."

"I can make up the guest bed for you; it will just take a minute."

"Take your time. I need to change."

Olivia walks into the bathroom after I hand her some night clothes that I got for her.

I walk into the bedroom where Olivia will be sleeping and I make up the guest bed and then put the tv remote on the nightstand so she can watch tv if she wants to. Then I make my way back to my bedroom. I'll head into the bathroom when she is done I can brush my hair and teeth. I start changing into pajama bottoms. Before too long I see Olivia make her way into my room.

"Alex, nice bedroom"

"thanks! I get bored every couple of months so I change it up."

Olivia sits on the bed and I sit down next to her. She smells so good. She looks even better in that pajama set of mine. It fits her curves beautifully.

"You're gorgeous."

I say it just loud enough for her to hear me. She smiles back at me and I lean in against my brain telling me not to and kiss her once more.

Our lips lock and Olivia is actually kissing me back. Our eyes are closed, but I feel such a warm spark. I slowly opened my eyes and see Olivia with a smirk on her face. Before either of us said anything Olivia kissed me again. I would give anything to stay in this moment.

"Liv, sleep here with me."

Olivia did not say a word, but she crawled into the bed with me.

I am the happiest girl on earth.


End file.
